


Appearance

by unicornj2



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jensen Ackles, F/M, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, POV Jared Padalecki, POV Jensen, Protective Jared, Protective Jensen, Romantic Comedy, Top Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornj2/pseuds/unicornj2
Summary: Jensen Ackles, king of Port Royal, before a bet decides to leave its rank in the royalty for a period of time and accepts to live like some of his subjects, working in the distant field of the castle. What he did not expect was to fall in love with the person who has been giving him so much headache lately.





	1. The ransack

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the spelling, my native language is Portuguese. I decided to make a fic more light and fun, I hope you like it.

\- Your Majesty? Jensen could hear Jody's voice outside the door of her room.

\- Yes, Jody, you can come in. - Jensen raises his eyes from the paperwork he was reading to focus on whatever Jody had come to tell him.

 Jody Mills - fair skin, dark hair and dark eyes, medium height - was his personal servant as long as he remembers, maybe she's the only one in that castle he still trusts.

\- Jeffrey asked to tell him that there were more looting of the carriage that was returning from Port Prince.

\- And what did he do about it? - this was already the third occurrence of looting the royal carriages that brought condiments to Porto Real.

\- If your Majesty does not care, he wants your presence in prison, apparently he has captured one of the thieves.

\- Okay, I'll be right down. - He waited for her to leave, then headed for the wardrobe. One of the things that Jensen least liked to be King was the fact that he should be flawless when it was to appear in public. He was the most powerful being there, could not he choose what he wanted to use? Apparently no.

The Port Royal Prison was not that far from the castle, but Jensen was in too heavy a robes to walk there, so he asked them to seal his horse so he could go there. He had been there only infrequently in childhood, sometimes in his teens, and constantly in his adult life, for Alan always said that he had to learn to live with his imminent future as King. After all, the one who dictates the sentence must brandish the sword.

Arriving on the prison premises he could observe the royal chariot - probably the one that had been ransacked - and Jeffrey's horse, commander of the royal guard. Inside he met with Jeffrey, Jim - one of his advisors, and advisor to his former king - and a blonde in tattered robes.

\- Your Majesty - the two older men bowed to him. The other man was looking at him with defiance and petulance.

\- So you're the one stealing from me? - As much as the man was trying to maintain a facade of fearless Jensen saw a flash of fear pass through his eyes by the tone of his words and as he approached.

\- I was not stealing from you, just taking something that belongs to me as well. - The petulant blonde answered sharply.

\- You were stealing a chariot from royalty, where in this case I'm a king, so mine. - Jensen did not even understand why he was still arguing with this thief.

\- But where does your wealth come from? From the sweat of your labor or the exploitation and taxes of your people? - He laughed at the face that the king had made on this remark. He felt his hand drawn by the chain that was attached to his wrist. The guard told him to shut up.

\- And you think you're better than me, stealing food from your people? - Jensen felt his face turn red with anger, he knew that what that boy was saying was true. Jensen was the typical king who stayed in his castle signing papers, making alliances, receiving taxes ...

\- You are not my people, do you really think that the people who keep this castle are within your city? No majesty, whoever kills this kingdom is my people, the people for whom we rob the groceries is the one who is perishing in the fields and mines while his people enjoy our taxes since everything you do is turned to them - the blonde spoke in Hard tone with the king - Nothing fairest that we take a little is not it?

\- I did not know we had people starving in our kingdom.- Jensen decided to ignore the blonde and turned to Jim, he had never received complaints outside of the usual ones and now he was here taking a boy spore.

\- Your majesty are but commoners of the northern lands. - Jim said that as if it was not a big deal.

\- You have referred to us several times. Who are you? - Jensen asked the blonde.

Chad did not want to answer that, but he could tell that the king was really astonished by the information he had received, he must have been just a little bit of a little snob that sees only his own navel, as Jared would say.

\- Chad.

\- Who else? - Jensen was annoyed by having to ask the question twice since this boy seemed not to have heard.

\- Why would I say the other names to you? - Chad looked at him as if he were a retard.

\- Because I'm your king!!! - Jensen screamed in the blond's face, he was aware that they had made a mistake, but he was still king and would not put up with the petulance of a boy who seemed to be much younger than him.

It seemed to work, since Chad had cringed at the king's sharpness, knew that he was testing his luck by speaking to him in that tone, did not think the king would punish him with death just because he stole a little ... okay maybe they have stolen much of the king lately, but nothing that leads to such serious consequences, right? He hoped so, he was taken early in the morning and it was already afternoon. If he delayed a little longer he knew that Jared would come to him and the two of them would be arrested.

\- We are not many, we steal only when we really need it. - Chad spoke in a calmer tone, he was the only one who would lose something there if he continued to mock the king's authority.

\- You must be needing it, this is the third time we've been attacked, it never crossed your mind to come to the palace and ask for help? - Jensen took on a more serious, more controlled tone, like a real king and not a hustler looking for a fight.

\- Our village is not very big, we depend on farming to eat and we work in the mines. This winter is one of the longest we've ever had and the harvest has not even been close enough to keep people going. The mines do not bring us so many profits like that. - Chad sounded defeated.

\- All right, Jim send someone to the village to make a budget and send the condiments... -he was interrupted by Chad's snort - what have I done wrong now? - Jensen turned to Chad he was already losing the patience that had gathered a few seconds ago.

\- Nothing, uh ... nothing. - Chad said and seeing the king's eyebrows raised he explained - Forgive me majesty, but all you do is just sit and give orders while we risk our lives in the mines...  
   
\- You want me to go and take your place, is that it? - Jensen snorted, but then thought seriously about it, life in the castle was a pain in the ass.

\- Haahaaahaa - Chad tried to hold, but he had a crisis of laughter at that comment, stopped laughing at seeing the king's face reddening again - Sorry it is impossible that your majesty survive a week in the mines with these delicate little hands. - Chad could not contain the comment and immediately regretted it when he felt a punch in the face and everything went out.


	2. Arrival

Soft arrival, it was so soft that Chad would rather go to sleep, but those grumblings were taking him out of his sleep. Opening his eyes, he found a huge ceiling, a roof prettier than his village hut. Turning, he found the king standing in front of a huge closet.

"Do you really want to go to the village dressed like this?" Chad, who was sleeping on the couch at the foot of the kingzise bed, sat down and began to study the room, which is to say, majestic.

\- These are my clothes, I can not walk looking like a ragamuffin around

\- Wow, thanks for the part that touches me - Yeah, literally it was just a daddy's boy

"Ohhh, my apologies, I didn't mean to mock your robes." Jensen closed the closet doors and now spoke directly to Chad. Damn these behavioral changes the king was killing him.

"No problem, that was just a joke, can't people make jokes with royalty?" Chad already knew what was coming, from the look on the king's face there, must be lonely.

"People are afraid of being around me, it's always been that way." Jensen headed toward the bedroom balcony. "You didn't care who I was, but what I'm doing, I'd appreciate meeting more authentic people like you and that's why we go to your village." - Jensen said putting a hand on Chad's shoulder that still looked dumbfounded.

"That won't work." Chad could still hear Jared's voice as he talked about the king making them fools and slaves, didn't think their meeting would be friendly. Jared had a strong genius and the king too ...

"What won't work, sir?" Jensen looked confused. "Do your people have such a grudge about the court?"

\- Ohh ... no, of course it's not just that Jared can say it's not very convenient with the monarchy ...

\- Jared? Is this gentleman your leader? Jensen understood that he hadn't done much for the people farthest from the royal city, but that was because he didn't know.

"Yes, as much as he says no." Maybe knowing him changes your mind - Chad saw that the king wasn't a bad person.

"I don't think so, people in your village can't know about me, for all intents and purposes I'm just a person who needs help." Promise to help me.

\- I'd rather not have to lie to Jared ...

"So you prefer to be in jail for theft?" Prefer your people not to receive the food? Jensen hated to say that, but he already had practice at the inflection, was sure the other would believe his words.

"Of course not, your majesty." But you get blamed when Jared finds this out. “Chad had seen an angry Jared before and he's the one who didn't want to be the target of that fury.

\- Okay then, what can I take with me? Jensen might not go with his royal clothes (not that he wasn't happy about that), but neither would he go to a new place with only his body clothes on, and no protection.

They spent the rest of the day packing a bundle of clothes for Jensen to take, Jody had helped them with this task as they would have to pack simpler clothes. In addition to filling the carriage with snacks for them to eat during the trip.

Jensen, Benny - Jeffrey's son - and Chad took their seats in the carriage. Jensen refused Jeffrey's escort because it would draw too much attention to himself. So Jeffrey suggested that he bring his son Benny who also belonged to the royal guard to go undercover with Jensen and protect him when he was away from the castle. Jensen accepted knowing that Jeffrey would not let him leave the outskirts of Porto Real without any protection. Benny would escort Jensen on occasion, so they were already familiar.

Chad gave Benny the coordinates and Benny finally drove off, left in the morning, and stopped a few times along the way to eat and pee. Chad wasn't all bad, Jensen thought, sometimes a little goofy, but nothing that could affect their conviviality. Chad updated both on some aspects of the village, such as where men worked (in the mines) and where women worked (in the fields).

Chad also told them how Jared took the lead, since the plagues and bad weather ended the harvest and mine work was not meeting all the needs of the people or paying the crown taxes.

Jensen had always accepted his position without complaining or wanting anything else for his life, but if people were going through this whole situation within his own realm, it meant that he had failed at the only thing he could do. Not that this was his fault, he was raised to be king, to rule his people, but he could not alone take care of such a great kingdom and that was why he had the help of his advisers. It had never crossed his mind that something so important was being hidden from him.

Until yesterday Jensen did not even know of the existence of these lands, who will say there were people living in them, had always heard Jody saying that the lands to the north were dangerous. Jensen might not get his hands dirty, but he was studied, had read every book in his library, and he knew every corner of the kingdom, how could he not have known just this? And if he received taxes from there, he should be registered, right? Increasingly silent with his thoughts Jensen felt that something was wrong, but he would find out sooner or later, at that moment he would forget a little about being king and all the weight that comes with it.

Obviously, Jensen wouldn't leave the throne to play miner and leave no one in charge. His cousin Misha would be more than happy to take his place, even temporarily, they were never so close perhaps a little during childhood, but as they grew older and Jensen wasted more time studying and traveling than at home he was losing that contact. with the cousin. Misha was his only, noble, studied alternative to Jensen's trust and knew how to manage real estate. He had talked to his advisers and servants that he would need a short trip, but that his cousin would be commanding him until he was back.

Jensen wanted so much to stay awake, but had been anxious the day before with this new path he was treading and could hardly sleep at all. Now his eyelids were heavy as he watched the sun setting over the horizon and the darkness taking over the sky.

Jensen woke up with a jolt of the carriage that made him bang his head on the window where he had leaned his head to sleep, he ran his hand over the wound he knew he would find there, his hand coming back stained with blood. Benny offered him a handkerchief to press into his eyebrow, where a trickle of blood dripped.

"We're here." Chad looked worried and nervous now that they had arrived, his chatter had died halfway, he had never seriously lied to Jared, but he knew that his friend's hard head would not drive out two homeless and helpless men.

"So I'm a former castle employee who came to leave the carriage and" Ross "is a random person we meet on our way?" Benny went over their plan. Jensen said he didn't need to be with him, but the guard refused to leave him there without anyone who could protect him, his father would kill him.

"Yes, that's God, protect us," Chad said, taking a last breath and coming down from the cabin. Being followed by the other two men.

"Chad," a tall young man ran and hugged Chad tightly, holding him as if his life depended on it. Jensen felt jealous, wanted to have someone in her life who valued her as much as Chad's boyfriend was giving now.

\- Jared! I need to breathe, ”Chad said in a choked voice.

Jared? Was Mr. Jared who ran that village and commanded the looting of Jensen's overprotected carriages just a boy?

"Listen, Jare, it's fine with me, I talked to the king and received his pardon, I told him about our situation here in the village and he willingly sent us the missing condiments and some other materials."  
"Impossible." The tall dark man laughed at his boyfriend, at least Jensen supposed that was their relationship. "That one only sees himself and his ego."

\- Impossible why? He is the king, he has a duty to take care of his people and that is what he is doing, so why not thank him - Jensen was tired of being judged and he ended up talking without thinking, receiving an appraising look from Jared and a roll of his eyes. Chad

"And who would you be?" Jared asked looking at Jensen and then Chad with raised eyebrows.

\- Eeee ... This is the castle servant Benny who brought the carriage and on the way here we found this man on the road.

\- AND? Jared continued to analyze the two in front of him.

"And we won't just send them away, right?" Chad spoke as if Jared had forgotten something important. And indeed it seemed to have since they promised to help the needy.

Jared shook his head as if recovering from that.

\- Okay, welcome. Steve help him get the condiments to the warehouse. - Jared assumed a leadership position that Jensen did not expect because he was younger, Jensen would give the brunette at most 26 years.

\- Chad, where are we going to put these two? A while ago we made another cabin, the only one that was empty was occupied by the tools. Jared spoke softly to Chad, but the proximity made Jensen hear the whole impasse.

"I could stay with the tools, it's better than being alone out there." Jensen hated to play helpless, but the truth is that he didn't come all the way out to be further out in the darkness. And thinking of the dark stories Jody told him when he was younger and how she always interconnected them with the lands to the north.

\- Chad !!! A short brunette ran toward them and threw herself into Chad's arms. Jensen was feeling like an executioner who destroyed with someone's family, but it wasn't him who was stealing a carriage. The two broke apart and stared at each other and then got lost in a passionate kiss.

Wait, this was already going around Jensen's brain, after all Chad dated who the tall brunette or short brunette? He stared at the scene with open mouth because they did not bother to have company or not in front of the scene. They only parted when Jared cleared his throat. Saying goodbye and heading towards where there were some houses.

Jared heading east from where the couple went, Jensen didn't know what to do. He would not go after the couple who would most likely miss their homes in a somewhat deafening way.

"Are you coming, or will you want to join them?" I must say that Chad is rather jealous? And that was the first smile Jensen saw on the other man's face.

Jensen ran a little to reach the brunette who walked fast not even turning to see was being accompanied or not. They moved away from the other houses and Jensen was already starting to get scared, so this Jared guy wasn't this savior angel Chad had painted and took him there just to end his life. But in doubt he would rather take a risk than be alone in that region. Walking another 10 minutes Jensen could see a house about the same size as the others he had seen before, with a lamp lit on the porch.

Jared was waiting for him with the door of the house open and when he saw Jensen pondering whether or not to follow. Laughing at the nervous face the blonde made.

"I am not the thing you should fear in the dark." Will you come in or be made food for the bogeyman?

Jensen didn't need to be told twice and walked quickly into the house, bursting out a loud laugh. Jensen turned red as a pepper when he realized it was a fearful and right there in front of Jared.

"What would be the name of the brave man in front of me?" Jared mocked him as he directed him to sit in a chair in the kitchen of the house.

"Je ... Ross," Jensen coughed, realizing he was almost speaking his real name. "Ross, my name is Ross, sir."

"Ahhh, just call me Jared, don't get me wrong but you look older than me and that sounds weird." Not that I'm calling you old ..- Jared curled up even more trying to explain himself seeing the confused face of the other - Ahhh you understand me right?

Jensen could not understand this man who had been harsh with him some time ago and was now trying to be cordial and playful. Then just nodded.

\- Okay, stay here got it?

That said Jared walked around the house with no partitions, so Jensen could see him collecting some materials and coming back to Jensen.

Jared pulled out a chair and set the materials on the table, now Jensen saw it was gauze, alcohol, and tape. He was a little unaware of why, but was soon remembered when he felt Jared's hand tilting his face and Jared's warning to Jensen close his eyes before splashing some alcohol on the wound in his eyebrow.

After Jared bandaged him, he took Jensen to the back of the house where there was a hut and said it was the bathroom and could clean and dress there. After the shower, Jensen felt more himself, and his tiredness was pounding. Entering the house he noticed Jared lying on the only bed in the "bedroom" and he stood without knowing where to go. Was that your cue? where would he sleep?

\- You can sleep here, on the floor or outside. Choose yours. ”Jared turned the other way, leaving Jensen to decide.

Jared was a complete stranger, but sleeping in bed with a stranger was the best option among the three. He was all sore from the trip and sleeping on the floor was out of the question, he wasn't even going to mention the outside. Dressed in lightweight pants and a long-sleeved cotton shirt Jensen lay on the left side of the brunette's bed wearing only a pair of shorts. This guy wasn't cold, right?

Later that night Jensen understood why Jared was not cold, he was hot as a sunny afternoon, sometime in the morning they snuggled into each other and that was one of the most peaceful sleeps they had had in the last few days.


	3. Be careful what you wish for

Jared tried to move - his bladder was nearly killing him and he needed to go to the bathroom urgently - but the weight above him prevented him. There was a man lying on his chest and one leg thrown over his hips, after the moment of confusion, he remembered the man Chad had rescued on the road.

It was still dark outside, but by his biological clock he would say it was dawn and the time had come for him to go to the mine along with the other men in the village. Trying to get out of the man's bear hug without waking him up - he thinks the guy would be embarrassed if he saw the situation he was in for those who were afraid to sleep with a stranger this blonde was very comfortable - not succeeding, because as soon as he got up from the bed the blonde sat on the bed scared and looking at him as if he were a threat, removing a dagger under the sleeping pillow and pointing at him.

Jared wondered at his attitude, first of all he came to seek shelter here in the village and Jared had been too hospitable to the blonde, for now he looks as if the dark one is a murderous monster and still threatens him. He, his hands raised in surrender, raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms, looking defiantly at the blond man who was beginning to let his guard down and look guilty.

"Do you want to explain to me what that was all about?" Jared asked in a hard voice, had he trusted this stranger and put him inside his own house when he could have killed him if he had wanted to.

"Not really," Jensen started to answer, but thought better after he saw the other's impatient face. "Okay, let's say I found this dagger on the road."

"Your nose will grow that way, you know that?" Do you think I'm going to believe you found a lost dagger out there? - Jared said mockingly trying to remove the dagger from the hand of Jensen, who tried to stop the brunette and rose on the bed holding the dagger to a height that the brunette did not reach. - Okay, now what are you gonna stab my head in? Give it to me here or leave my village.

Jared saw a spark of fear and insecurity running across the blond's features before jumping off the bed and handing the dagger into the younger man's hands.

"I'll ask you one more time, and hope this time you're honest." Where did you get that? Jared was speaking as he studied the dagger you had very nice carvings, and some emeralds embedded in the handle.

"My father," Jensen said softly, he didn't want to miss one of the only memories his father left him, just because of his carelessness.

"And." Jared wanted to know more, because that dagger was valuable and by Ross's eyes it must have some sentimental value as well.

"And ... he was a castle smith and years ago before he left he made me this one." Jensen shook his head at the dagger Jared held in his hands. "I carry her anywhere, we don't know what." that you can find out there on the road.

Jared wanted to be upset with the blonde, but he was not wrong to want to protect himself, especially being alone around like he said. Seeing the other's nervousness at losing the dagger, he returned it to his own hands.

"Just don't cut my neck at dawn," Jared laughed, but then regretted seeing the look of horror on Ross's face.

"I would never use my power to hurt anyone else, Mr. Jared." Jensen looked at him seriously and if it wasn't for the situation Jared would laugh at the fact that he was called Lord.

"I'm trusting no, now why don't you dress and we'll meet the others?" - Jared said already leaving the room and going to the yard of the house leaving the blonde alone to rearrange his thoughts and get dressed.

Storing the dagger in the bag he'd brought with some clothes, Jensen looked for sturdier fabric pants as he would hear Chad say the mine work was heavy, and a long-sleeved shirt.

Jared entered the room when Jensen was still dressed only in his pants, startling the blonde when he spoke.

"We'll go through the village and arrange the condiments sent by the king yesterday so we can figure out what you are going to do and where you are staying." Jared noticed the other's skin flushing red under his gaze and looked away from the man's torso. for this one to finish dressing. As much as he was committed to Sandy, he couldn't help noticing that this blond was the most handsome man he had ever seen and he saw that Jared had walked the lands of that realm quite a lot.

Ross was quiet, but his stomach was not. Jared had little food at home and now had one more mouth to feed, remembering that he realized that when they arrived home yesterday they fell into bed, eating nothing, and not knowing how long the blonde had not fed. Guilt and shame began to settle inside him. Jared beckoned Ross to follow him into the kitchen while looking for something to feed them both. Laying eggs and a frying pan on the table and pointing at the blonde.

"You fry the eggs and I make the coffee," Jared said.

\- Uhhhhh. do you really want me to do it? What if I burn everything? - Jensen didn't make food, he had people for it in the castle.

"If you burn we'll have nothing to eat until night," Jared said, not believing what Ross was saying, because as a poor, abandoned person, he couldn't cook? What did he eat, wind?

\- Thanks a lot, now I'm super calm. - Jensen mocked the brunette.  
After breakfast the two finally went to meet the other villagers, it was already dawn and the mist still remained during their walk. Jared went straight to the warehouse where he knew he would meet Steve, Chad and the other guy who came with him and Ross.

-Chad, do you have a minute? - Jared stopped beside his friend already pulling him to a far corner. - So what happened?

\- After we attacked the carriage, guards arrived and Jare they had many weapons and I could not escape. Either I would fool them so others would run away or they would come after us all and we'd all be lost. - Chad explained to the boss and friend.

\- What about him? Jared looked at Ross and saw that he was looking at him as if trying to hear what they were talking about.

"Like I said Jare, he was on the roadside alone, were you going to leave a dying man while you could help?" Chad spoke looking anywhere but at Jared's face.

"Did you know you never look in my face when you're lying?" Jared threw green, but his friend just rolled his eyes.

\- You do not trust me is that? Chad pouted and crossed his arms looking upset.

"Of course I do, but he doesn't look like a dying man, he's much better than you or me ..."

\- I'm strange to you, if you were not dating Sandy would swear that you're already down in that one. Chad joked with his friend, he knew he saw no harm in finding another handsome man and there was no way he could deny that the king had extraordinary beauty. He just didn't expect to see his friend's contemplative expression staring at the king he hated so much. He couldn't keep it to himself and laughed, making his friend blush and cover his mouth.

\- He's handsome so what? Sandy is quite a woman. ”Jared whispered in Chad's ear, still holding his hand over his mouth.

"But are you thinking of him that I know you, where did he sleep yesterday?" - Chad joked pushing the dark shoulder.

\- In my bed, but there is nothing much, he had nowhere to stay I was going to throw him on the floor? And you've slept several times with me you can stop these guys. ”Jared rolled his eyes and moved closer to the others.

\- Eww Jare, it reminds me that you look like an octopus, if throwing over the others, Ross must have loved kkkkkk. Jared turned halfway and gave him a finger.

"So, Chad, can you call Genevieve to help with the seasoning?" - Jared asked his friend receiving a yes answer. "Steve, you're in charge of the novice job, and if you want to stay here, you have to work in the mines with the others to get paid at the end of the day." Jared said that especially to the blonde, after all he wasn't just going to eat and sleep. at Jared's house without helping anything - Then I'll figure out where you'll be staying. Jared gave the commands and was leaving the warehouse when he was followed by Jensen who grabbed his arm making him stop in his way.

\- Did I do something wrong? It was because I burned the eggs, look I swear I'll work hard and pay what I ruined - Jensen spoke word after word.

"I thought you didn't feel safe around me, besides I said it would be temporary, don't worry I'll find a place for you to stay." - Jared left leaving a gaping Jensen behind, Jensen had to get used to people leaving him talking to himself. Walking back to Steve and Benny he got some work gear and turned to follow the path past one of the houses. Jensen recognized Jared from afar, his long back wrapped in small arms. Steve whistled and Jared wriggled out of the brunette Jensen could see now and no longer went with his face. She was beautiful and that is undeniable, but she caused bad feelings in him, feelings he didn't know and didn't like.

Jensen was regretting the deal he made with Chad and hey, this was just his first day working in the mine, his fingers were calloused, his spine and head ached, and his stomach was empty, he and Benny had eaten, but no food. replenish the forces he spent there, hammering those caves. Now Jensen could understand the anger Chad had when he first addressed him, the mine workers did not have a good body score, and with the little food they had, this work was exhausting.

Returning to the village after a long day Jensen found himself torn between going to Jared's house or not. As he had not found the neighbor around preferred to go straight to his cabin, going in and bumping into the girl he saw cruising with Jared earlier in the day, just missing this day Jensen finish perfect, he wanted a busier life its in the castle but it was too busy.


	4. Indecision

\- Who are you? The woman asked him.

"I thought Jared had already told you," Jensen said as he passed the brunette at Jared's door.

"He told me he had hosted someone here at home," she said, going after him in the house.

\- So where is the doubt? Jensen didn't know why he was being rude to Jared's girlfriend, he wouldn't normally do that to anyone, not even his servants, but this girl had aroused bad feelings in him.

"I don't really believe you are homeless or something ..." Sandy said leaning against the small kitchen counter.

"I had nowhere to live, which I think characterizes me as a homeless man." I was looking for a village to start my life over and Chad found me, here I am now and with Jared's endorsement. Jensen didn't even know why he was still explaining himself, the brunette was frothing with every word he uttered.

"Strange that Jared let a stranger live here and I'm not his girlfriend," she said with a hint of jealousy in her voice, rekindling Jensen's hope of winning the darling's heart.

"That I already think is both of you, I don't know your boyfriend as well as you to give you any answers." Will you stay here waiting for him to come back? I would like some privacy - Jensen said pointing to himself with his dirty work clothes, he just wanted to come home and take a shower, eat something and sleep, but his plans didn't go very well.

\- No, I was expecting him to come now too, you will see he is solving other problems such as finding a place for you to live. Tell him that I came here. Sandy said with a wry smile.

"You can do it yourself tomorrow, good night," Jensen said already losing his composure and opening the door for Sandy to get a roll of her eyes.

After Sandy had gone he went to the back bathroom to take a shower and it was at these times that he regretted taking Chad's challenge, he could be showering now in his huge bathtub with his bath salts a water warm, however, is here barely able to get the dirt off your body with the soap and water that was there in the bathroom.

He tried to carefully wash away some injured body parts, the men who were working with him in the mines laughed at him each time he missed a hammer or grunted for being injured, calling him a princess, little did they know they were close. from Jensen's hierarchy scale, he held his tongue several times to keep from telling the truth. It had royal blood and no cockroach blood to put up with.

Jensen felt what Chad had thrown in his face back in the palace, he was ashamed to have left parts of his kingdom undermined. As much as he meant that it was Jim's fault for not letting this news get to him, he should have bothered to evaluate part of his kingdom. Now he understood the villagers' anger at him, imagining that all the pain they felt today would not be rewarded. The money he earned today at the end of the workday was little because as it was his first day he received the equivalent of his work which as we can see was not very good. However Jensen saw the other miners who worked hard taking home crumbs. Maybe whatever drove Jared to steal the goods from the kingdom, that money wouldn't buy much. And the mines didn't work every day, so who hadn't gotten good money today like him would have been in need by the next day, at least they had plundered groceries and maybe that would help a little.

Returning into the house wrapped in a towel and dirty clothes in hand, Jensen came across the dark-haired man sitting on the edge of the bed. He had his elbows on his legs and his head in his hands, even with Jensen entering the room he didn't even raise his head the thing should be bad for Jared to be so, Jensen always saw him with a smile on his face. Since he wasn't paying attention to him Jensen took the opportunity to get dressed. He cleared his throat calling his attention to himself, and now Jared watched him stare into his, making him uncomfortable and ashamed. Jensen knew he was handsome, he was the king after all, there were several people on him like vultures wanting to draw his attention to maybe become queens by his side. They did not know that Jensen did not want a queen by his side, but he would not refuse to have a king consort.

Jensen came out of these daydreams when he felt Jared's fingers tracing his face he cursed himself for not realizing the dark one approaching him before, now he was sure he was looking like an idiot looking into those Jared kaleidoscopic eyes.

Jensen had not gone there to get romantically involved with anyone else, even with a commoner who hated him and was compromised. Jared let his hands roam around Jensen's neck and shoulders, and was pushing him onto the bed dictating him on his stomach. Jensen knew it was wrong to relate to someone committed, but fuck if he cared about it right now, right there with Jared's hands on his shoulder and Jared sitting on his ass.

\- How was your day? Jared asked so naturally when Jensen couldn't even form a cohesive thought. "Take it off," Jared said, lifting Jensen's shirt over his head.

"Hard," Jensen replied, not referring to his day but the condition of his cock at that moment.

"Steve told me you suffered a lot there, never been in a mine before?"

Jensen felt ashamed that he had not made so much money and because of laughter and murmur in the village, he tried to turn to explain to Jared, but instead of words what came out of his mouth was a moan as the brunette massaged his hands. muscles of your shoulder that were sore from exertion from earlier.

\- You have a good body condition so I assigned you there, but I can put you in the field - Jared spoke and massaged his shoulders and his back preventing Jensen from thinking straight.

\- I can continue in the mines, I just need more practice .... hmmm that's good - Jensen couldn't contain the words after all it was so tasty and relaxing. Jared seemed to know where to apply the pressure to dislodge the knots in his muscles. "How good are you at this?"

\- Practice, dedication ... - Jared said bending down, sticking his chest a little on the blonde's back and talking in his ear. Damn that wasn't fair, Jensen could feel Jared's cock in the curve of his ass and it made his mouth water, had never been with a man before and Jared was the temptation in person. Jared laughed the way Jensen lay sprawled on his bed, relaxed and surrendered to what he had to offer.

Jensen felt Jared working even harder on his back and his hands down his hips, thighs, calves, and by the time he reached Jensen's feet he had already succumbed to sleep. He woke up with a smell of food and turned to see Jared in front of the stove. Rubbing his eyes he got up and went to where the brunette was stirring in the pan, seeing that he made soup. Jensen's belly growled bringing a smile from the brunette at last. Jensen didn't think he had a right to ask what Jared was worried about before, he would be open to conversation and if Harry was willing to talk he would be there.

Jared told him that he had distributed some groceries among the villagers and had some to bring home, but was worried that the food would not last much longer than that week, Jensen had to talk to Benny to send more groceries the following week. .

Jensen wondered whether or not he was talking about the obnoxious brunette who was there when Jensen came home.

"Your fiancee was here when I arrived," Jensen commented as they washed the dishes.

"Sandy is not my fiancee, as much as she wants so much," Jared said, handing him the last dishes to dry. "I found her tonight when she was coming back, actually she found me." Did something happen between you here while I wasn't.?

Jensen froze when Jared asked him, he couldn't just say that he ravaged the housekeeper's girlfriend and kicked her out, Sandy was a snake and just wanted to get rid of him, she wouldn't be surprised if Jared put him somewhere else. He didn't have time to answer because Jared was already talking.

\- Dude don't worry, I know the girlfriend I have. Sandy is kind of impulsive and jealous at times, but there's no point. - Jared said taking a towel and leaving.

"It's not because," Jensen told himself, it was obvious Jared wasn't going to trade his almost perfect girlfriend for Jensen who didn't even serve to put food at home. He just didn't understand why Jared said he didn't want Sandy to be jealous and give that massage a little too hot on him, was Jared straight and Jensen seeing too much? Giving up on theorizing, he went to bed. Tiredness overcame him and he slept before he felt Jared lying beside him on the bed leaving the light on Jensen's side on so he could absorb every trace and detail of the blonde. Jared was undecided about his relationship with Sandy and as much as he said he had no reason to be jealous he was lying because the reason she was jealous was right there lying next to him. Jared had found a place for Jensen to stay, but there was something inside him that wanted to keep the rookie around, take care of him and it scared him because he didn't have that kind of concern for his own girlfriend.

It was too early for him to make decisions based on feelings he couldn't manage at the moment. Tomorrow he would try to resolve these issues now he just wanted to rest, turned off the lights letting only the moonlight bathe the bedmate's skin he even tried to keep his hands to himself but couldn't resist when Ross threw one of his legs and arm upon him and his head on his chest snuggling, it would not be Jared to dislodge the blond from there..


End file.
